


Nighttime at the Abernathy House

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie still has nightmares years after her imprisonment.   She's usually quiet but tonight it's her not Daddy that wakes their little girl.   Haymitch tries to comfort both the ladies in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime at the Abernathy House

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch was startled awake by Effie’s screams.

“No….NO…..I don’t know where he is…..I have no idea what happened to Katniss…Please, please, stop…

He put his arms around her. Shhh Shhh..I’m here, I’m right here. I’ll never leave you again.

It took Effie several seconds to realize where she was and then she started to cry into his chest.

‘Why? I haven’t had that dream in years. 

Haymitch continued to rock her. ‘Oh Princess, there’s no predicting these things. 

He noticed long blonde curls in the doorway of the bedroom. 

“Daddy, what’s wrong with Mommy? Hailey asked.

“Nothing Sweetie. Effie said. “Go back to bed.

“Mommy had a bad dream. Haymitch said.

Hailey climbed on their bed and started patting her mother’s back. ‘It’s okay Mommy. It’s just a dream it isn’t real.

Effie sniffled, unfortunately her dream was very real but she didn’t want to upset her daughter. “You’re right Hailey. I feel much better.

Haymitch shook his head. “Hailey, I’m going to take you back to your bed. Mommy will be fine in the morning.

“I want Mommy. Hailey said.

He shushed her. “Mommy always puts you to bed. It’s Daddy’s turn. He carried her into her room. He put her in bed and tucked her blanket around her.

“Mommy’s still scared. Hailey whispered.

Haymitch nodded. “Yes, she is. She’ll feel better tomorrow.

“What did she dream? Hailey asked.

“She didn’t tell me. Haymitch said carefully. Effie would never tell him the dreams but she did tell him everything that happened to her in prison. 

“Are they like your nightmares Daddy?”

He sighed. “Yes.”

“About the Games?

“No. Mine are about the Games. Your Mommy’s nightmares come from the wartime.

“What happened in the war? Hailey asked.

He always tried to answer his daughter’s questions as honestly as possible without scaring her. Your Mommy was accused of something she didn’t do. She was hurt because of it.

Hailey’s mouth fell open. “Hurt, or hurt feelings? She asked.

He hesitated. “Both…..now Pumpkin I need you to go to sleep. I’ll take care of Mommy.

Hailey nodded because she was convinced her father could fix all the world’s problems. She snuggled on her side and closed her eyes but she had to ask a question.

“Daddy.....you knew Mommy before the war.

“Yes Hailey, I need you to…

“You weren’t married but you were friends….right?

“Yes.

“Then how did Mommy get hurt? If she was your friend and you’re a Victor how could someone hurt her? Couldn’t you keep her safe?

He felt like he was punched in the gut. Hailey wasn’t old enough to understand she was accusing him of what he felt most guilty about in his long list of sins. At five years old his daughter knew he had a lot of faults, he drank too much, slept with a knife, had his own night terrors but he wasn’t ready to tell her he left her mother behind to be tortured. Hailey was the only person in all of Panem that trusted him completely. His brother used to look at him like that,, right up to the minute he died. He knew Hailey wouldn’t always think the best of him but for tonight he leaned down kissed her on the forehead and said.

“I was in District 13 with Katniss. Your Mommy was still in the Capitol and there was no way for her to let me know what was going on.

“How long were you in District 13 Daddy?

“Too long. I didn’t like it there. Kitten, I need you to go to sleep.

“Okay Daddy. Make Mommy feel safe.

“I try to Kid. I try.


End file.
